Once Upon A Time
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Karena ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, seorang pangeran lari dikejar oleh seorang putri haus darah yang mengejarnya dengan sepatu kaca yang siap menghantam kepalanya. Dan tentu saja itu happy ending! The Tale of Cracked Glass Slipper. Cinderella Parody, more warning Inside.


.

.

.

 **Once upon a time**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinderella © Grimm**

 **Warning: OOC/AU/Butchered fairytale/Parody**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Tale of Cracked Glass slipper.**

 _Once upon a time_ —pada suatu ketika, di negeri antah berantah nan jauh entah di mana, hiduplah seorang gadis muda yang cantik jelita.

Berambut pirang terang yang silaunya menandingi matahari, mata biru yang bersinar mengalahkan langit biru di musim semi, juga kulit putih bersih mengkilap tanpa noda, seolah mandi dengan deterjen pemutih setiap hari.

Gadis itu sungguh cantik, ia membuat bunga-bunga berguguran di sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya. Sungguh menawan hingga membuat hewan-hewan seperti luwak dan gorilla langsung berpaling untuk mengaguminya. Sungguh berbakat sampai-sampai membuat burung-burung berjatuhan dari langit setiap kali ia bernyanyi. Dan gadis itu sungguh, benar-benar sungguh...

—hanyalah seorang pembantu.

Alias _babu_ , alias tukang bersih-bersih rumah, atau bahasa kerennya adalah seorang _housekeeper_.

Namun walaupun ia hanyalah seorang _babu_ , pembantu, tukang bersih-bersih atau bahasa kerennya _housekeeper_ , ia selalu percaya, bahwa dirinya adalah gadis yang spesial. Dan ia yakin suatu hari nanti, takdir akan memberikannya nasib yang lebih baik dari pada menjadi seorang babu—atau seperti yang lebih suka ia sebut dengan bahasa gaul—seorang _housekeeper._

Dan nama gadis itu adalah...

Cinderella.

"Inoooo...!"

— _oops!_ Ino, maksudnya.

Gadis itu tengah berdiri dengan angin yang meniup lembut rambutnya, menerbangkan helaian demi helaian pirangnya di udara dengan lembut. Ia menyisir sebagian rambut yang menutupi wajah dengan jari jemarinya yang lentik, layaknya iklan shampoo mahal yang sering dilihatnya di televisi. Ia membuka bibir _cherry-_ nya yang menggoda dan mulai menyanyikan lirik lagu fenomenal yang tengah nge-tren baru-baru ini.

 _Aku mah apa atuh, cuma selingkuhan atuh!_

Ia tengah asyik-asyiknya bernyanyi sambil menyisir rambut ketika tiba-tiba saja angin itu lenyap begitu saja. Ia membuka kelopak matanya, irisnya menatap benda di hadapannya dengan jengkel sebelum memukul-mukulnya beberapa kali. Sebuah kipas lantai yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mengeringkan lantai saat mengepel—tapi malah digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut karena ia tak memiliki _hairdryer_ karena—ingat ia adalah seorang pembantu, oops! _Housekeeper_ maksudnya.

Ketika ia tengah sibuk menggoncang-goncang benda sialan tersebut, sebuah pisau dapur menancap di atas benda itu. Ia terlonjak kaget dengan dramatis, dan langsung mendongak ke atas. Kedua iris birunya yang cemerlang langsung bertemu dengan sosok gadis berambut coklat dengan dua cepolan di atas kepalanya. Matanya langsung mendelik ngeri ketika melihat mata gadis itu yang merah dan bengkak juga tisu yang menyumbat hidungnya, dan jangan lupakan juga pisau daging yang mengacung berbahaya di tangan kanannya.

"Tenten onee-sama!" ucapnya sambil menarik napas cepat.

"Maksudmu itu _*hic*_ apa? _*hic*_ Kau mau mengejek aku _*hic*_ atau apa! _*hic*_ " ucap gadis itu sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Sungguh gadis yang malang, Tenten onee-sama baru saja di tinggal mati oleh tunangannya—Pangeran Hyuuga, lalu ditinggal menikah begitu saja oleh pacar barunya—Pangeran Rock Lee. Sekarang ia harus hidup melajang sebagai seorang perawan tua sepanjang umurnya. Wajar saja jika ia galau segalau-galaunya setiap mendengar lagu seperti itu, _sigh_. Ino _sweatdrop_.

"Biarkan saja babu itu—" _housekeeper_ , pikir Ino membetulkan. "—melakukan apa yang ia suka hari ini Tenten sayang." Mereka mendengar suara tinggi bernada congkak dari atas tangga di rumah mereka yang luar biasa megah.

Mereka mendongak menatap ke atas. Di puncak tertinggi tangga, berdiri seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang mempesona, dengan tubuh langsing nyaris anoreksia yang dibalut oleh gaun ungu yang glamor, dan berkulit putih pucat layaknya mayat yang bangkit dari kematian. Mata kuning keemasannya yang dibingkai eyeliner hitam berkilau dengan kelicikan, begitu juga bibir berlipstik ungunya yang melengkung membentuk sebuah seringai kejam. Ia terlihat begitu cantik, begitu kejam, begitu _gothic_ —ibu tirinya.

Dan ketika ia menyebut 'Ibu tiri', ia bermaksud untuk mengatakan wanita yang menyantet ibu kandungnya, dengan tidak tau malu menggoda ayahnya, menikahi lelaki itu lalu meracuninya, merampas hartanya untuk dibelanjakan pakaian serta perhiasan mewah, dan mempekerjakannya sebagai _housekeeper_ karena ia terlalu pelit untuk menyewa pembantu. Orochichirin. Sebenarnya _sih_ Orochimaru, tapi ia menolak untuk dipanggil seperti itu karena nama itu adalah namanya sebelum ia menjadi seorang _wanita_.

Lalu kalau sebelumnya ia bukan wanita, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki dua orang anak?

 _Please_ jangan tanya _, please_.

"Ibu." Ucap Tenten dengan mata yang berair, menatap wanita—?—itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Karena kita akan pergi ke pesta dansa di kerajaan malam ini!" Kata seorang gadis lain berambut perak dan berkacamata, putri sulung dari Orochimaru—Orochichirin. Kabuto, oops salah lagi. Kabuko maksudnya. "Raja mengadakan pesta dansa untuk mencarikan istri bagi sang pangeran!"

"Pangeran tampan, berambut hitam, berkulit pualam dengan iris onyx yang menawan...kyaaa!" lanjut kakaknya itu sambil berteriak nista.

Mendengar perkataan kakak sulungnya itu, Tenten langsung menatap Orochichirin dengan penuh harap. "Benarkah pangeran sedang mencari istri?"

"Yup!" Ucap Ibu dan kakaknya serentak.

"Aku bisa menikah dengan pangeran?"

"Yup, yup!"

"Aku tak harus menjadi perawan tua?"

"Yup, yup, yup!"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Teriak gadis berambut coklat itu dengan antusias. Ia nyaris melompat-lompat layaknya seekor kelinci saking girangnya.

Orochichirin tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan putrinya, namun sedetik kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai kejam ketika matanya bertemu dengan sosok gadis berambut pirang yang terduduk di lantai. "Kita semua akan pergi, kita semua."

"Tunggu dulu, kalau kita semua akan pergi. Apakah itu artinya ibu juga ikut?" Tanya Kabuto dengan bingung sambil menatap wanita berambut hitam itu.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, matanya berkilau dengan kelicikan sebelum ia mengibaskan rambut hitam menawannya dengan dramatis. "Tentu saja, anak-anakku. Siapa tau kalau sang pangeran tertarik padaku?" Orochichirin berkedip nista seraya melemparkan ciuman kepada mereka.

 _Eugh..._

Kabuko, Tenten, dan Ino _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh ikut?" Ino bertanya dengan antusias, mata biru jernihnya berkilau dengan harapan ketika ia menatap iris keemasan ibu tirinya.

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada gadis itu, yang dengan polosnya bertanya kepada ibu mereka. Sedetik kemudian tawa menggema di ruangan megah rumah mewah tersebut, membuat gadis pirang itu ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Heh, kenapa kau tertawa juga?!" bentak Kabuko dengan nada yang melengking tinggi.

"Kalian semua tertawa, jadi aku ikut-ikutan saja." ucap gadis itu dengan polos.

 _Sigh..._ Dasar gadis aneh...

"Tentu saja Cinderella—maksudku Inolela—"

"Tolong panggil Ino saja." Potong gadis itu dengan ketus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, jengkel karena teringat dengan nama panjangnya. Inolela—terdengar seperti nama babu sungguhan. Tidak ada gaul-gaulnya, _sigh_. Apa sih yang ibunya pikirkan ketika memberinya nama? Yamanaka Inolela putri tunggalnya Yamanaka Nurlela, sungguh tidak _kreatip_. Seperti tidak ada nama lain saja.

"Ya, ya. Maksudku Ino saja, terserah." Koreksi Orochichirin dengan kesal, sambil berpikir ini babu kok banyak maunya, harus disebut _housekeeper_ lah, tidak mau di panggil Inolela lah, sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Tentu saja kau boleh ikut."

Inolela—oops—Ino saja terlihat begitu gembira sebelum Orochichirin melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan cepat. "Asal...kau punya gaun mewah untuk ke pesta dansa."

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa detik sebelum kembali nyengir lebar. "Kalau begitu...boleh aku pinjam gaunmu?" Ucapnya sambil melirik gaun ungu glamor nan menawan yang dikenakan Orochichirin sambil ngiler tak karuan.

"Tidak." Jawab wanita itu dengan cepat seraya menarik rok gaunnya sebelum tangan serta liur hina gadis itu bisa mengotorinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sewa saja?" Ucap gadis itu, masih bersih keras untuk mendapatkan gaun indah tersebut.

"Heh, sadar diri! Kau ini babu—" _Housekeeper_ , potong Ino membetulkan. "—punya uang dari mana?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku mencurinya?"

"..."

Ino terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan gaun yang dikenakan Orochichirin, membuat urat-urat di pelipisnya menyembul saking marahnya. Ia berteriak sambil mendorong gadis itu seraya mengamuk tak karuan, membuat gadis itu kembali jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan dramatis. "Sana cari gaunmu sendiri, tch!"

Gadis itu hanya bisa terduduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca saat Kabuko menyeringai keji kepadanya, dan Tenten memalingkan tubuhnya dengan congkak seraya berjalan mengikuti ibunya.

Menangis bukan karena hinaan atau tatapan mengejek mereka, tapi karena tangannya yang perih karena diinjak oleh _stilleto_ mereka.

 _Ouch!_

* * *

Ino sedang galau, bukan karena harus menyapu lantai rumah megah yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Atau karena ia harus mengepel lantai itu sampai mengkilat setelah menyapunya. Tapi karena ia tidak punya gaun yang cantik untuk dipakai ke pesta dansa.

Ia melirik ke samping rumah, kearah tali jemuran yang diikat di tiang. Hanya ada celana dalam dan bra yang menggantung tak berdosa di sana, tidak ada gaun. Orochichirin dan saudari-saudari tirinya telah mengangkat gaun-gaun di jemuran dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam kamar mereka. Tch, sialan. Bagaimana mereka bisa tau kalau ia akan mencuri gaun di jemuran diam-diam? Entahlah, katakan saja mereka punya indra ke enam.

Ia menghela napas lesu, bagaimana bisa ia datang ke pesta dansa jika tak memiliki gaun yang layak? Sang pangeran pasti akan menertawainya. Jadilah ia ditinggal begitu saja oleh ibu dan saudari tirinya malam itu. _"Bai-bai, dearie! Jaga rumah baik-baik ya, lup yuuh! Chu~"_ —Orochichirin, melemparkan ciuman padanya seraya naik ke kereta kuda untuk pergi ke pesta dansa. _"Noo! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri bersama sepi di sini!"_ —Ino, nangis bombay sambil diikat di salah satu pilar megah di rumah mewah mereka. _Sigh._ Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Ia galau, benar-benar galau sampai-sampai ia ingin bernyanyi.

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes..._

—adalah nyanyian merdu dalam ekspektasinya.

Namun kenyataannya...

 _Ei drimm... issh eeii wisssh... yuur haart meeekssh...!_

Suara melengking-lengking tinggi, menggetarkan tiang. Bumi berguncang, kaca-kaca mulai retak, burung-burung berjatuhan dari langit, dan tikus-tikus kocar-kacir berkeliaran keluar dari sarangnya.

"Hentikan, aku mohon! Hentikan!" teriak tikus-tikus itu di hadapan gadis cantik, menawan dan rupawan tersebut. "Demi perdamaian dunia, _plisss_ hentikan nyanyian sialmu itu!"

Ino menatap tikus-tikus itu tak percaya, pupil matanya melebar dan mulutnya membulat seperti kelereng. Ia nyengir lebar walaupun tikus-tikus nista itu baru saja menghinanya. "Tikusnya bicara! Tikusnya bisa bicara! Aku bisa terkenal jika aku bawa tikus-tikus ini ke salah satu stasiun tv! Lalu aku akan kaya, akhirnya aku bisa pensiun menjadi _housekeeper_ , dan menjadi supermodel, dan ikut _fashion runway_ , dan, dan—"

" _Mendoukusei naa_." Keluh salah satu tikus berbulu hitam yang bertubuh kurus. "Kau mau membawa kami ke stasiun tv atau pergi ke pesta dansa?" tanya tikus itu dengan jengkel.

"Ke stasiun tv tentu saja!" Jawab Ino dengan cepat.

Kedua tikus itu _sweatdrop_.

"Maksudku, ke pesta dansa...hehe." Koreksi gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Tikus gemuk yang berbulu kemerahan berbicara kepadanya. "Kalau memang itu maumu, kami bisa membantu!"

Tikus gendut itu memberinya senyum sementara tikus hitam yang kurus mengeluh lagi. Kemudian tikus-tikus itu melompat dan memanjat tubuhnya untuk menggigiti tali yang tengah mengikat gadis malang itu di tiang depan rumah. Melepaskan gadis itu dari tali yang mengikatnya erat sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih tiku-tikus kecil, teman-temanku yang baik..." Ucap gadis itu, mulai menangis terharu. "Aku senang sekali kalian ingin membantu—" _Ya,ya. Apapun asalkan kau berhenti menyanyi_ , kata si tikus hitam. Namun Ino tak menghiraukannya dan lanjut berbicara. "—tapi aku tak bisa pergi ke pesta dansa, aku tak memiliki gaun yang layak untuk berdansa dengan pangeran."

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu gadis kecil..." ucap seseorang di belakang mereka.

Seseorang yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya berkilauan berdiri di sana, membuat Ino terpana untuk yang kedua kalinya. Denga rambut putih yang berkilau layaknya perak, kulit yang gemerlap seperti vampir yang ia baca di novel remaja baru-baru ini, juga separuh mata yang ditutupi oleh _eyepatch_ layaknya bajak laut. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang ditutupi masker layaknya begal yang lagi marak akhir-akhir ini.

Tik, tok.

Tik, tok.

Kriiiing...!

"Oh! Ada begal! Tolong ada begal!"

"Aku ini bapak peri, dasar _sontoloyo_." Memotong teriakan-teriakan histeris gadis itu, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, tidak ada sopan-sopannya.

 _Bapak peri_... Ino _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi, err, bapak peri. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ino sambil nyengir nista, menatap sang bapak peri seraya menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang tak gatal.

"Aku di sini untuk membantumu, nona muda. Aku akan memberimu gaun untuk ke pesta dansa." Jawab sang bapak peri malas-malasan, agak jengkel karena baru dituduh begal. Sungguh, kenapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya selalu mengiranya begal? Tch, aneh.

Ino menatapnya dengan penuh harapan, mata birunya membulat layaknya ikan sarden saking senangnya. "Benarkah?! Kau akan menjahitkan gaun untukku?!"

Sang bapak peri tertunduk lesu. Menjahitkan...apa ia terlihat seperti seorang penjahit di mata gadis tolol itu? Lagi pula tidakkah gadis itu mendengarkannya, ia adalah bapak peri, bukannya penjahit! "Tidak perlu dijahit, aku akan merubah pakaian kumuh yang kau kenakan menjadi gaun mewah dengan sihir."

"Oh..." mulut gadis itu membulat mendengar perkataan bapak peri.

"Tapi setelah kau menuduhku begal, dan menyangka aku tukang jahit...aku jadi malas membantumu." Kata sang bapak peri sambil merajuk, Ino langsung nangis bombay dan berlutut memeluk kaki si bapak peri, mencoba menghentikannya untuk hengkang dari tempat itu.

"Ayolah bapak peri, jangan _ngambek_ seperti itu. Aku minta maaf!"

Mendengar gadis itu terus menangis, memohon dan menjadikan celana sang bapak peri sebagai lap untuk ingusnya, barulah sang bapak peri menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Sigh, dasar gadis kurang ajar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya membuat catatan mental untuk membawa celana itu ke _laundry_ besok.

"Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu. Sekarang berhenti mengelap wajahmu dengan celanaku dan berdirilah!" perintah si bapak peri dengan jengkel. Gadis itu langsung berteriak 'Horee!' seraya melompat berdiri dengan gembira. Sang bapak peri mengayunkan tangannya, namun gadis itu memotongnya sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan mantra. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Di mana tongkat sihirmu?"

"Aku tidak punya tongkat sihir." Jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Tch, dasar kere." Balas gadis itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya congkak.

Bapak peri mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, mencoba menahan dirinya sebelum ia merubah gadis sialan ini menjadi kodok. "Dengar ya nona, aku tidak perlu tongkat untuk melakukan sihir. Aku hanya butuh buku ini." Ucap sang bapak peri dengan pelan dan sabar. Ia menunjukkan buku berwarna oranye dengan gambar seorang lelaki tengah mengejar perempuan, juga tulisan _icha-icha paradise_ di cover-nya. Mulut Ino menganga.

"Kyaaa! Bapak peri mesum!"

Duar...!

Petir menyambar, Ino langsung berubah menjadi kodok dalam seketika.

Krok, krok...

Setelah melompat-lompat beberapa detik dan terus menangis dalam wujud kodoknya, barulah bapak peri mengubah kembali Ino menjadi manusia. "Huhuhu, bapak peri! Kenapa kau kejam sekali!"

"Pikir sendirilah..." balas sang bapak peri sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya, mencoba menghilangkan sakit kepala hebat yang tengah ia derita. Tch, gadis ini. Beraninya ia menghina masterpiece hebat yang diciptakan oleh dewa seperti itu, dasar gadis nista. "Sudah, jangan banyak tingkah lagi. Sekarang berdiri dan tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat, aku akan merubah pakaian jelekmu itu menjadi gaun."

Ino berdiri mengangguk-angguk gembira sambil menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia memang berdiri namun ia tak bisa berhenti melompat-lompat layaknya kelinci yang kegirangan, membuat si bapak peri menggelengkan kepala. Bapak peri mengayunkan buku mesum—oops—sihirnya dan mengucapkan mantra.

 _Bibbidi bobbidi boo...ubahlah sang babu jadi menawan layaknya ratu..!_

Cahaya keperakan yang gemerlapan menyelimuti tubuh Ino dalam seketika, layaknya kunang-kunang berlampu neon yang entah dari mana datangnya. Gadis itu menarik napas cepat, bibirnya tertarik membentuk cengiran lebar yang paling cerah. Ia begitu bahagia sekaligus penasaran gaun seperti apa yang akan dikenakannya. Rasa penasarannya terjawab beberapa detik kemudian. Ketika cahaya-cahaya misterius tersebut benar-benar lenyap dari tubuhnya. Dan yang digunakannya adalah...

Two piece bikini, limited edition warna oranye. Persis seperti yang digunakan oleh perempuan pada cover _icha icha pradise_.

Urat-urat menyembul di pelipisnya. "Mesuuum!"

Plak.

Pot bunga terdekat langsung melayang ke kepala si bapak peri— _ouch!_

Setelah diocehi, dimarahi, dan dimaki-maki oleh Ino, bapak peri akhirnya mengulangi mantra sihirnya sekali lagi. Ia mengayunkan bukunya dan mengucapkan mantra, sementara gadis itu berdiri dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada, matanya menatap tajam lelaki itu. Mengancam untuk melemparkan pot bunga sekali lagi ke kepalanya jika ia berani mengubah pakaiannya dengan yang aneh-aneh. _Sigh_...dasar banyak maunya.

Tubuh Ino sekali lagi diselimuti cahaya-cahaya gemerlap yang biasanya hanya terjadi di film-film ber-genre fantasi. Hanya saja ia tak terlihat terkagum-kagum seperti sebelumnya, was-was pakaian aneh apa lagi yang akan si bapak peri mesum berikan kepadanya. Namun kali ini sepertinya si bapak peri telah kapok, kini Ino tengah mengenakan gaun pesta yang mewah dan megah, berwarna biru terang dengan ornamen mutiara yang berkilauan. Ia langsung berputar-putar bahagia menari-nari saking senangnya, walaupun mungkin ia akan lebih senang lagi jika warnanya ungu tapi, ah, sudahlah.

"Dengarkan aku nona muda, efek _CGI_ —maksudku sihirnya hanya akan bertahan sampai jam dua belas malam." Ucap si bapak peri dengan serius, menarik perhatian Ino. "Sebenarnya aku bisa membiarkan efeknya bertahan sampai pagi, tapi karena kau menjengkelkan...ya, terima sajalah nasibmu."

Mulut gadis itu menganga ketika lelaki itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sekarang tugasku telah selesai, saatnya pergi. _Bai-bai, dearie!_ " Lelaki itu tersenyum, melambai-lambai bahagia kepadanya seraya tubuhnya menghilang ditelan cahaya _CGI_ —oops—sihir dengan perlahan.

"Tapi, hei! Bagaimana caranya aku pergi ke kerajaan?!" Teriak Ino dengan panik seraya menggapai tubuh transparan si bapak peri yang semakin memudar di balik cahaya sihir.

"Khukhukhu, deritamu. Pikir saja sendiri." Ucapnya dengan sebelah mata berkilau dengan kekejaman, sebelum menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan Ino tertunduk lesu sendirian di teras gelap rumah megah itu.

Sialan.

* * *

Setelah naik turun bukit, mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah yang memakan waktu entah berapa lama, barulah Ino sampai di gerbang depan. Dasar bapak peri kurang ajar, mau menolong kok tanggung-tanggung pikirnya geram seraya menyeka keringat dari pelipisnya. Ia berlari ke kolam terdekat, memeriksa bayangannya dengan hati-hati. Rambut lurus jarumnya yang sekarang di _curly_ masih terlihat mengagumkan, dan make-upnya masih melekat dengan sempurna. Fiuh, untung saja make-up yang diberikan oleh efek CGI—umm, sihirnya si bapak peri waterproof. Jika tidak, pasti sudah luntur semua. _Sigh._

Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju gerbang, sumpah kakinya perih karena harus berjalan entah berapa lama menggunakan sepatu kaca. Kalian tau sepatu kaca? Ya, sepatu yang terbuat dari kaca jendela. Dan kalian tau bagaimana rasanya menggunakan sepatu kaca yang ber- _heel_ dua belas senti? _Please_ jangan tanya rasa sakitnya.

Ia menderita karena harus berjalan hati-hati, takut kaca itu pecah. Nah, kalau sepatu kaca itu pecah, memangnya ia harus pakai sepatu apa? Sepatu kuda? _Sigh._..

Bodohnya ia baru sadar kalau ia bisa saja melepas sepatu sialan itu dan berjalan bertelanjang kaki menentengnya. Tapi semuanya telah terlambat, _huff!_ Ya sudahlah.

Ia mengibaskan rambut pirang ikalnya yang menawan ketika melewati kerumunan undangan-undangan lain yang tak berhenti menatapnya. Ia menyeringai nista, berpikir bahwa orang-orang itu mengagumi kecantikannya, tapi sungguh! Kenyataannya mereka hanya aneh melihat gadis itu berjalan terpincang-pincang.

Tapi sudahlah, biarkan saja gadis malang itu memikirkan apapun yang ia suka.

Sekarang, satu-satu masalahnya adalah, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan sang pangeran? Yang dideskripsikan oleh Kabuko onee-sama adalah pangeran itu berambut hitam, berkulit pualam, memiliki mata senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dan, oh! Jangan lupakan, ia sangat tampan! Dan ketika memikirkan laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu, satu-satunya lelaki yang hadir dalam bayangannya adalah...

Pangeran Sasuke Uchiha! _Kyaaa! *heart* *heart* *love*_

Gadis itu menjerit dengan hati di kedua matanya, ia terus berteriak-teriak memanggil pangeran Uchiha layaknya orang gila ketika tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah buku. Ia langsung meronta melepaskan buku tersebut dari wajahnya, dan mata birunya yang indah langsung bertemu dengan sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bapak peri.

"Hei, bapak peri! Beraninya kau muncul lagi dihadapanku!" Teriak gadis itu mengeluarkan aura membunuh, menatapnya dengan bengis. "Mau cari mati?!"

"Tenang, tenang. Aku datang untuk memberi informasi tentang pangeranmu." Ucapnya si bapak peri mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah tau siapa pangeranku. Dia adalah pangeran Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Eerm, tidak mungkin. Pangeran Sasuke Uchiha telah di- _booking_ oleh gadis lain." Balas bapak peri sambil memasang kacamata dan membuka lembaran-lembaran bukunya seolah-olah mencari data. Gadis itu menatap balik lelaki aneh itu dengan terkejut.

"Bukan pangeran Sasuke? Kalau begitu kakaknya pangeran Sasuke, pangeran Itachi!"

"Mustahil, dia aseksual!"

"Pangeran Rock Lee...?" tebak Ino, menelengkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Nope. Sudah meninggalkan Tenten untuk kawin lari dengan gadis lain." Ino _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan lelaki tersebut.

"Pangeran Shino kalau begitu."

"Hanya tertarik pada serangga."

...?

"Pangeran Shikamaru, pangeran Kiba, pangeran Neji!"

"Shikamaru dikutuk jadi tikus di fanfic ini, pangeran Kiba terlalu playboy untuk menikah, dan pangeran Neji...telah tenang di alam sana." Bapak peri menjelaskan dengan sabar layaknya pencari jodoh profesional.

"Argh! Lalu siapa?!" jerit gadis itu frustasi. Sebenarnya Kakashi si bapak peri berniat untuk menyuruh gadis itu untuk berhenti berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja demi keselamatan nyawanya.

"Kloningannya pangeran Sasuke, dia tak hanya mirip, ia juga menawan. Hanya saja dia agak...unik. Tapi tenang saja, ia tak kalah tampan kok!"

Ino sama sekali tak memperdulikan deskripsi 'unik' yang diterangkan oleh lelaki itu, dan langsung _skip_ ke deskripsi tampan mirip yang dikatakannya. Ia langsung mengangguk-angguk bersemangat ketika lelaki itu menyebutkan bahwa ia juga mirip Sasuke, membuat si bapak peri menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, _meet_ pangeran Sai..."

Bapak peri mengibaskan tangannya, tiba-tiba saja kerumunan orang-orang di depan mereka membelah begitu saja, membukakannya jalan berkarpet merah. Mata biru cantiknya menelusuri karpet merah itu hingga naik ke atas tangga, hingga akhirnya pupilnya melebar ketika bertemu dengan sosok si pangeran yang dibicarakan oleh Kakashi si bapak peri.

Ia terlihat begitu sempurna, berdiri di atas tangga, di bawah temaramnya lilin dari _chandelier_ yang menggantung megah—ia terlihat _charming_. Dengan senyuman lembut di bibir tipisnya yang menawan—begitu _charming_ , rambut hitam mengkilapnya yang disisir rapi dengan _charming_. Kulit putihnya yang nyaris berkilauan di bawah cahaya temaram sungguh sempurna—sungguh _charming_. Dan mata hitamnya yang menatap lurus iris biru Ino, dengan tatapan paling _charming_ yang pernah gadis itu lihat—benar-benar _charming_.

Ia begitu _charming_ , benar-benar _charming_. Ia adalah si _Prince Charming_ , Pangeran Sai.

Sudahkah ia menyebutkan kalau lelaki itu _charming_?

Oh, ya. Ia telah melakukannya sebelas kali. Tak percaya? Hitung saja sendiri.

Benar kan sebelas? Hahaha, ia berbohong. Sebenarnya ia hanya mengatakannya sebanyak sepuluh kali.

Tapi tetap saja sepuluh adalah angka yang banyak untuk mendeskripsikan bahwa seseorang itu _charming_.

Si Prince _Charming_ —pangeran Sai melangkah pelan menunuruni tangga. Masih dengan senyum itu di bibirnya, dan mata yang tertuju hanya kepada Ino, berjalan menuju gadis itu. Ino bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras ketika pangeran tampan nan rupawan itu berhenti hanya beberapa inchi di hadapannya. Ia tak bisa berhenti merona ketika lelaki itu tersenyum menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan mengangkat tangannya meraih rambut gadis itu...

—untuk mengambil daun yang tersangkut di sana.

"Ada daun di rambutmu Hime-sama, kau ini putri rimba atau apa?" Ucap lelaki itu dengan nada jujur, masih memasang senyum itu di bibirnya.

"Kurang ajar!" Ino berteriak menampar pangeran tersebut dengan geram. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya tertawa lemah seraya berkata. 'Kan sudah aku peringatkan bahwa dia agak unik _, sigh_. Dasar gadis aneh."

Ino tengah mengamuk, mencengkram erat kerah kemeja putih cemerlang si bapak peri. Sambil komplain minta diberikan pangeran lain yang tak hanya tampan tapi juga sopan, ketika tiba-tiba saja jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Ino langsung mendelik ngeri sedangkan si bapak peri tersenyum nista. "Waktumu sudah habis nona muda, efek _CGI_ -nya akan luntur sebentar lagi. Aku sarankan kau untuk lari sebelum semua orang tau siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Selamat tingal..."

Gadis itu menatap lelaki yang mulai lenyap dari cengkramannya dengan mulut yang menganga. Apa-apaan?! "Tapi aku bahkan belum berdansa dengan pangeran!" Bagaimana bisa jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas, sedangkan ia baru saja sampai di sana beberapa menit yang lalu.

Oh, iya. Jangan lupakan berapa lama ia berjalan mendaki gunung, lewati lembah dari rumahnya ke kerajaan. Pantas saja.

 _Grr...bapak peri jahanam..._

"Are? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu Hime-sama? Kau sembelit atau kenapa?" tanya si pangeran dengan polos sambil menelengkan kepalanya, masih memasang senyum di wajahnya.

" _Go to hell!_ " Teriak gadis itu mengamuk, melemparkan salah satu sepatu kacanya ke wajah tampan si pangeran, membuat lelaki itu pingsan seketika. Sebelum lari keluar kastil diiringi dengan sumpah serapah penuh warna yang ditujukkan untuk si bapak peri, dan pengawal dengan senjata yang teracung, tak terima pangeran mereka diperlakukan dengan kurang ajar—ouch.

"Mate..." ucap lelaki malang itu dengan lemah, seraya bangkit dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya—masih dengan senyuman nista itu di bibirnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, pangeran Sai?" ucap salah satu pengawal, membantu lelaki tak berdosa itu untuk berdiri.

"Aku tak apa..." ucapnya dengan pelan, matanya menatap lurus ke arah pintu kastil yang terbuka lebar, tempat di mana gadis itu menghilang beberapa detik yang lalu. "Aku hanya...jatuh cinta."

Eh...? Semua orang di kastil itu menatapnya dan berteriak bingung. Ia tak apa, tapi hanya...er...jatuh cinta? Bagaimana bisa?

"Lemparan yang luar biasa." Ucapnya lagi dengan cepat, membuat orang-orang itu semakin bingung. Namun Sai benar-benar merasa bahagia malam itu, satu-satunya yang ia sesalkan adalah ia tak sempat meminta _pin_ _bbm_ gadis rimba tersebut. Ia melirik ke bawah kakinya, pecahan kaca bercampur darah tergeletak inosen di sana—puing-puing peninggalan sepatu kaca yang baru saja gadis itu lemparkan ke wajahnya. Tampaknya ia tak benar-benar ditinggalkan tanpa petunjuk, sedikit lem setan di sana sini akan membuat sepatu tersebut terlihat seperti baru. Tch, sepertinya ia harus menggunakan cara lama untuk menemukan gadis misterius tersebut.

Ia kembali menyeka darah dari hidungnya, sebelum memasang senyum memikirkan gadis itu. "Aku ingin merasakan lemparannya sekali lagi."

Eeh?! Pikir semua orang dengan kaget, dia ini sebenarnya _maso_ atau apa?!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ino telah kembali ke kehidupannya yang sebelumnya—menjadi seorang babu, pembantu, tukang bersih-bersih rumah, atau bahasa kerennya seorang housekeeper.

 _Sigh..._

Gadis itu menghela napas dengan keras, semalam benar-benar berantakan. Semua gara-gara si bapak peri sialan itu, hanya buang waktunya saja. Setelah ditelanjangi hingga cuma pakai bikini, berjalan mendaki gunung lewati lembah dari rumah ke kastil kerajaan, sampai dijodohkan dengan pangeran tidak sopan dan pulang dengan tangan hampa. Kakinya sakit, ia lemas, lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai. Dan tulang-tulangnya menjerit menyakitkan ketika ia bangun pagi ini, tch! Tau begini ia tidak usah pergi saja.

"Inoo...!"

Teriakan melengking ibu serta saudari-saudarinya menusuk telinganya ketika ia tengah menyapu lantai dengan asal-asalan. Ia melirik mereka dengan jengkel, membuat trio jahanam itu membeku beberapa saat di atas tangga. "Apa?" tanya Ino dengan ketus.

Huh, dia ini kan cuma babu di rumah ini, kok jadi mereka yang takut sih? Pikir Orochichirin _sweatdrop_. "Hei, babu—" _housekeeper_ , koreksi Ino dengan jengkel. "—ya, _housekeeper_ , terserah. Aku ingin kau segera masuk ke kamarmu sekarang juga."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap mereka curiga. Orochichirin sedang memikirkan alasan yang cerdik untuk membohongi gadis itu saat Kabuko dengan lantangnya membuka mulut besarnya.

"Karena pangeran akan datang ke rumah-rumah untuk mencari gadis yang melemparnya dengan sepatu semalam!" kata gadis berambut perak itu dengan ceria, seraya Orochichirin dan Tenten—yang lagi-lagi bermata sembab teringat dengan nasib buruknya—menatap gadis itu ngeri.

Ino langsung terlonjak kaget. Eh, pangeran itu mencari gadis yang melemparnya dengan sepatu?! Rasa dingin mulai mengalir kesetiap pembuluh darahnya. Gawat, lelaki itu pasti datang untuk membalas dendam kepada gadis itu, ia memucat seketika. Ia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan si pangeran tidak sopan itu menyiksanya dengan senyuman sadis di bibir seksinya.

" _Apakah rasanya sakit? Pasti sakit."_ —pangeran Sai dalam bayangan Ino, tersenyum nista sambil menusuk lutut Ino dengan jarum.

 _Kyaa! Mengerikan!_

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan berada di kamarku dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Ucap gadis itu dengan senyum kikuk, membuat Ibu dan saudari tirinya curiga.

Gadis itu baru saja hendak berlari ke kamarnya ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu depan rumah mereka dibuka begitu saja. Di sana berdiri banyak pengawal berbaju zirah lengkap dengan senjata yang beraneka ragam. Si pangeran tampan nan rupawan berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan anggun, masih memasang senyuman itu di bibirnya.

 _Sial! Terlambat sudah!_

"Permisi." Ucap pangeran tersebut dengan menawan. "Aku tau aku seharusnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, namun tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Tapi karena aku pangeran, dan aku super duper sibuk, tak masalah kan jika aku langsung masuk saja?"

Mereka berempat sweatdrop mendengar perkataan lelaki tersebut. Namun Orochichirin langsung memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum ramah seraya mengangguk. "Tentu saja, selamat datang di kediaman kami yang sederhana."

"Sederhana memang. Lantainya kotor, langit-langitnya berdebu, dan ada pecahan pot bunga di depan rumah. Jangan lupa untuk membersihkannya nanti." Komentar si pangeran terlalu jujur dengan polosnya, seolah-olah mengutarakan fakta. Membuat Ino mendengus, dasar pangeran tidak sopan, dia itu tidak peka atau apa?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku kesini untuk mencari seseorang." Ucapnya datar, ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius tiba-tiba.

Glek!

Ino nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tubuhnya membeku. Tidak mungkin…pangeran itu…

"Dia adalah orang yang berani melemparkan sepatu kaca kepadaku…"

…berniat balas dendam!

"Dan aku ingin—"

Ino tengah mengendap-endap dibelakang mereka semua berusaha untuk kabur tanpa tertangkap ketika pangeran itu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan senyum datarnya.

"—merasakan lemparan sepatunya sekali lagi."

…

Hening, semua orang terlalu bingung kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapi perkataan abnormal(?) sang pangeran berkepribadian ajaib tersebut. Namun tentu saja, sang babu—housekeeper—di rumah tersebut selalu punya kata-kata yang tepat untuk menanggapi hal-hal seperti itu.

"Apa?! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau ingin dilempar olehku?! Apa kau ini gila?!" teriak sang babu—housekeeper—seraya mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan pangeran tersebut sambil berteriak di hadapan wajahnya.

"Tidak salah lagi, cengkraman ini…aku pernah merasakannya sebelumnya." Ucap pangeran tersebut seraya tersenyum padanya. "Dia adalah gadis itu!"

"Tapi Pangeran Sai, dia hanyalah seorang babu!" Teriak salah satu prajurit.

"Aku ini housekeeper!" Teriak gadis itu dengan geram pada prajurit tersebut.

Namun sebelum pertarungan semakin berlanjut diantara si babau dan sang prajurit, bapak peri muncul dari balik kumpulan asap yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. "Benar sekali pangeran Sai, dia adalah gadis itu. Gadis babu yang tidak tau diri—ehm, maksudnya gadis yang semalam melemparmu dengan sepatu di pesta dansa."

"Bapak peri!" Seru Ino dengan geram ketika matanya menangkap sosok menjengkelkan tersebut.

"Bapak peri…?" Kata sang pangeran dengan pelan. "Kalau begitu kau dan aku memang dipertemukan oleh takdir…"

Ino melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju lelaki tersebut ketika mendengar kata-katanya. Mata biru cerahnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Pangeran Sai meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Kau gadis tercantik yang pernah aku temui." Ia berlutut dengan satu kakinya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ino si housekeeper…menikahlah denganku…"

Ino menutup mulutnya tak percaya, air matanya mengalir di kedua belah pipinya, tak percaya bahwa mimpinya dilamar pangeran dengan cara yang romantic akhirnya jadi kenyataan. Ia baru saja akan menganggung dan menguatarakan jawabannya ketika Sai melanjutkan kalimatnya sekali lagi.

"Setidaknya seperti itulah yang aku baca di buku 'Bagaimana cara melamar seorang housekeeper' yang kau berikan padaku bapak peri. Apa aku melakukannya dengan benar?" kata Sai dengan senyum datar seraya menoleh ke arah bapak peri.

Bapak peri menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Apa?! Jadi kau mengutip semua kata-kata romantis itu dari buku? Dasar pangeran asdfghjkl$!*&." Ino kembali berteriak seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh pangeran malang tersebut. Sedangkan ibu dan kakak-kakak tiri, serta seluruh prajurit di sana menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

Bapak peri menghela napas. Setidaknya si babu—housekeeper—mendapatkan pangerannya, dan pangeran ajaib tersebut mendapatkan putri cantiknya.

Itu masih dihitung sebagai _happy ending_ , kan?

Kakashi si bapak peri tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Pertama kali dalam sejarah, seorang pangeran lari dikejar oleh seorang putri haus darah yang mengejarnya denga sepatu kaca yang siap menghantam kepalanya.

Sigh.

Tentu saja ini _happy ending_!

Ooo00ooO

 **The Tale of Cracked Glass slipper** **: Finish.**

Ooo00ooO

Terima kasih telah membaca semuanya. Maafkan isi dari fic ini! Maafmaafmaafmaaf XDXDXD

Saya bosan, sudah lama nggak main ke FFN, sibuk kuliah akhir-akhir ini. Tapi nulis fic ini benar-benar menyenangkan, entahlah saya gila pas nulisnya, jadilah hasilnya seperti ini.

Maafmaafmaafmaaf! XDXDXD

Btw, rencananya fic ini isinya akan menjadi kumpulan oneshoot parody tentang dongeng-dongeng. Yang pertama udah pada bisa nebak kan?

Cinderellaaaaaa XD

Ini SaiIno pertama saya XD Saya selalu suka mereka, tapi sebenarnya saya lebih suka ShikaIno tapi…ah sudahlah. SaiIno juga nggak apa-apa XD

Saya berencana untuk nulis chapter selanjutnya jika banyak yang suka…atau kalau saya lagi semangat nulis (karena nulis parody seperti ini menyalurkan kegilaan saya XD)

Hmm dongeng apa selanjutnya ya? Little Mermaid? Yuki Onna? Beauty and The Beast?

Atau punya special request dongeng yang kalian suka dan pairingnya buat chapter depan?

Tulis aja di review bersama komentar/koreksi teman-teman semua XD

Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca! ^.^


End file.
